Brand New Day
by LostAngel16
Summary: How do you see life when you realize that the person you can't live without is leaving?


Title: Brand New Day  
  
Author: Lost Angel  
  
Wrestlers Involved: Shane Helms and Lita mostly, with a Shannon Moore cameo.  
  
Content: It's rated PG-13, and I'm warning you...this is a sappy, emotional story. I advise you to keep the tissues near the computer, and for you to consider turning off the emo music. No sex, no violence, no implied sex, and a little bad language. Yeah. Well...maybe there's a bit of implied sex. No slash, so if you're expecting that from this story, leave now.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I got nothing. The names are property of Vinnie- roo. Just enjoy my work of FICTION.  
  
Then there's that song. That song is property of the band 40 Foot Echo.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to read it, and forward it to their buddies, all I mind is if you do it AND DON'T ASK ME!!! You can e- mail me, her, or find me on my AIM name (XxStylesClashxX, inspired by my favorite wrestler A.J. Styles), and I'll be sure to hear out your reasons for wanting to post it on your site, or use it as toilet paper.  
  
Song: "Brand New Day" by 40 Foot Echo.  
  
Okay...now you can read.  
  
--------------  
  
It was one of those typical summer days that had the weather reminding you that autumn was just a few days away. The cool breeze coming from the open window woke up Shane Helms. As he rolled over to get it out of his face, his arm outstretched and hit the bed. If the breeze didn't jar him from his sleep, the lack of another body next to him did. It had been nine weeks since Amy and him had their falling out, but that really didn't stop it from waking up every time he thought he could reach for her. He was sorry, and he didn't know how to describe it.  
  
Never thought I'd say I'm sorry... Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down And when I look out my window But there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
  
After a few moments of just staring up at the ceiling, he walked to his bathroom and began to brush his teeth. As he dilligently fought the plaque, he closed his eyes and felt breathing on the back of his neck. As he continued to let his imagination bring him back to happier times, he remembered the days she'd wrap her arms around his waist in the morning. She'd kiss the back of his neck, and she'd remind him the same thing over and over again.  
  
"I'm so safe with you, Shane. Every morning waking up next to you makes me feel I can take on the world."  
  
His eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the phone ring. He rinsed his mouth and walked over, calmly answering.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
The caller hung up. He never bothered to look into caller id, so he didn't know who it was. Half-dressed and already completely defeated for today, he poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, ready to start what was going to be another long day. After a few spoonfulls of cereal, his door swung open.  
  
"Stop leaving this damn thing unlocked, Shane! Next time, someone's going waltz in and steal your Green Lantern shit!"  
  
He could've sworn it was her voice. His eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas time and he ran into the living room to find...Shannon Moore.  
  
"Wow...I didn't expect you to rush in and see me. I love you too, man." Shannon said, laughing at him.  
  
"...Fuck you." Shane said, and started walking back to the small dining room. Shannon followed him in, and he looked concerned.  
  
"Shane, I know you miss Amy. I'm your best friend, and nobody knows what's going on more than I do. That's why I'm here though. Get yourself cleaned up, because if you don't, you're going to miss your chance." he said.  
  
"What good is it? It's been nine weeks since her and I have seen each other, and I'm sure she's already over this...over me." he said, suddenly picking up his cereal bowl, throwing it against the wall, crashing into a mixture of broken porcelain, milk, and Lucky Charms. "I can't have her back...I'm too imperfect."  
  
Shane flashed back to the one mistake. The one time he got into the car with Joey's girlfriend Alexis. She was smashed already, because of the big party. She was drunk and incoherent, and before he could decline, she kissed him. Amy saw just enough to let her heart get shattered. It was supposed to be different with her. With all of his heartbreaking, he was supposed to end that just for her. Instead, here she was, another notch on his belt. Shane was trying so hard to reform, the one time it wasn't his fault, nobody would believe him. Shane opened his eyes again and Shannon handed him a note.  
  
"She left this on my door. She wanted me to keep an eye on her dog, because she's leaving to go to California for a while. It's now or never, so I suggest you clean up and go." Shannon said, and a semi-defeated Shane Helms slowly dragged himself up to his room, and opened his closet. He pulled out a shirt, and more memories flooded. The memories of the days he'd just video tape her walking around his house in an oversized t-shirt, smiling at him. She'd flip through his comics and she'd look at him, giving him that sultry smile she only dished out for photo shoots. He knew the Amy Dumas nobody else knew, and that's what made them different. Every other girl, every other night, was just another body. Another phone number. Amy Christine Dumas was so different. She was the one person who stirred something inside of him. He grabbed his shirt and in a few minutes he changed. Shannon looked ready to go, but he only grabbed his car keys and sped out of his house without him. If he was going to to win her back, he'd have to do this alone.  
  
And I I think I'll change my ways So all your words get noticed Tomorrow's a brand new day Tomorrow's a new day  
  
You say we take a little time For both of us to see I wonder what it'd be like to carry on Yeah I know I got crazy Well I guess that's just me If I could turn back time before the wrong...  
  
Amy was busy packing, trying to get ready to leave. Nine weeks afterwards, she too was heartboken. To her, it was more about just the kiss. To her, it was about the fact she felt betrayed. There was something about him that she wanted to believe in, but his mistakes made it difficult. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about him. The way he smelled, right down to the way he'd hold her at night when she wanted to cry. She missed competing so much, and now she didn't have that in her life anymore...it broke her.  
  
He started to speed and cut all the police traps just to get to her. To him, it was less about getting caught and more about proving his love to her. A cloud had hazed what was reality to them both, and he had to lift it. He didn't want to be without Amy Dumas, and deep down inside of him, he hoped she didn't want to be without Shane Helms. He turned the corner to the main road by her house, and right about then, she threw the last of her stuff into her own car.  
  
And I I think I'll change my ways So all your words get noticed Tomorrow's a brand new day Tomorrow's a new day  
  
He could see her packing in the distance, and it made him want to speed up even more. When he got there, she was shutting the trunk. He hit the brakes and she heard the skid and smelled the burnt rubber of his tires. She turned around hesitantly to see him. Deep in her mind, she wanted to say regrettably.  
  
"Amy...please." he said.  
  
"Shane...there's nothing left to say. I'm leaving, and that's final." she said, trying to make it sound like she was sure of her actions, and not coming out between tears falling.  
  
"Amy...I can't live without you. I've spent so many times making mistakes in my life that I'd never forgive myself for making this last one. I don't want anyone else in this world. I want you." he spoke, and he moved closer to hold her, before she forced herself to move out of his arms. She couldn't look at his face, because she didn't want to.  
  
"Shane...don't make this any harder than it already is. I've made up my mind. I can't live here, knowing all my regrets. You were the one I knew wouldn't treat me like Matt did. Don't make this any harder on me!" she said, and the tears finally came out. She turned around to look at him, and when she saw the faint glimmer of his own tears, she started to sob too.  
  
And I I think I'll change my ways So all your words get noticed I think I'll change my ways I think I'll change my ways I think I'll change my ways...  
  
Within a blink of an eye, the memories flooded between them both. The happy moments like when he'd let her dye his hair green for his gimmick. Moments like when he brought her flowers, showing her someone had remembered her while being away from surgery. Moments like when he volunteered at the pet shelter with her. There were the sad moments like when they got the news Jeff had been released. Moments like when she came crying to him after Matt had split up with her. She was afraid to get close to him because of his reputation, but when she got to know him, she knew the real person he was. She knew that he wouldn't do that to her. In Shane's mind, he couldn't have done that to her, even if he wanted to. This was the one person who changed his life around, and he couldn't give up on her. She finally ran to his arms and let him hold her, and all the time in the world froze. If this was a great love story from Hollywood, the camera would spin around their embrace, because their worlds had stopped just for them.  
  
"I'll change...I'll make it better." he said.  
  
"Don't change...I love you the way you are." she said back, in between sniffles.  
  
She caught him just in time to start a brand new day.  
  
Never thought I'd say I'm sorry... Never thought I'd be the one... 


End file.
